Rafael Mikaelus
Overview The Chapter Master of the Angels Eternal, or as it is known within the chapter, Lord Commander, is Rafael Mikaelus. Known for his skill with a hammer and brutal fighting style, he leads the chapter through many victories, but has also suffered many defeats. At the age of 862 Ponias has lead his chapter, wielding his chapters Willbreaker, fighting many battles alongside the Battle Brothers of his chapter. History Early Life Born on the feudal world of Sparat and orphaned at the age of 7, he was a child when he first encountered the Astartes of the Angels Eternal. When he was 14 a Khornate chaos cult attacked his village, he defended himself and was found by the Astartes clutching a knife surrounded by 6 cultist corpses and only a single gash on his face, leaving him with a permanent scar from the left side of his mouth to the bottom of his eye. The Angels Eternal saw the courage and willpower needed to face down 6 cultists and took him to become a Neophyte. As a Battle Brother During his time as a battle brother, he showed particular skill during the training duals showing great skill with a hammer. When he started he was a member of the 7th Company, an Assault Company where he was noted to be particularly brutal and a good tactician as well as a rather stoic individual. However he was almost killed during an attempt to stop an Ork invasion when he attempted to take on a group of Nobs single handedly, he was overpowered and almost definately about to be killed, when he was saved by his company captain, Syris Mardon. This event taught him humility and that even if he is an Astartes, he is not invincible. As a Captain At the age of 341 Rafael became captain of the 2nd Company, showing prowess in both combat and strategy. During his time as captain he became known for his skill in organising shock assaults and his choice to lead the initial assault to gain a proper understanding of the battlefield. He was well renown now amongst the chapter for his skill with a hammer, and his stoic but friendly attitude. One notable event of his captaincy was the "Battle of Brachonis" when Chaos Astartes of the Red Cadavers warband were assaulting the civilised world of Brachonis, in order to defend a bunker full of civilians, Rafael charged and engaged the warband leader in single combat, to which Ponias was almost killed by a large chainaxe blow to his chest, but landed the final blow on the Warlord, crushing his head and winning the duel. This sent the warband into disarray as they fought each-other to become the new warlord and others started retreating, this allowed the rest of the Angels Eternal to finish off the remainders of the invaders. Chapter Master Rafael Mikaelus was appointed Lord Commander in 843.M41 after the previous Lord Commander, Avetas Navisi, was slain by an Ork Warboss on the planet Pricet II. He was chosen due to his knowledge, experience and expertise in all forms of combat and his reputation within his chapter. His humbleness, Stoicism and respect for all of his chapter ensures that all the Astartes of the Angels Eternal will always follow him. Personality To those who are not sons of Sanguinius he comes across as stoic but friendly attitude His humbleness, Stoicism and respect for all of his chapter Appearance Abilities and Traits Equipment Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Chapter Masters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Characters